Sweet Kiss Of Mine
by ccrrjj
Summary: YuuWolf my hard drive fried so i havent been on in a while ill have chapter 6 up in a few days
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Kiss Of Mine

Rating: pg14 (i guess)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic

--------------------

Wolfram's hands sang sweetly as they flew through Yuuri's hair.

The feeling was incredible to the young king as they're lips met and eyes closed.

Over and over they're lips met pushing harder and more passionately each time.

"Yuuri."

"mm"

"Yuuri... WAKE UP!"

"What?"

The young king slowly opened his eyes, realizing it was all a dream. He slowly turned to look at his blond prince.

"Why did you wake me I was having the best dream of my life?" He said into the pillow.

"Because you were making strange noises like a cat giving birth or something. Besides the fact that its already 10:30 and both Konrad and Guntar have come looking for you."

"Already? Its the weekend and as king I should be able to sleep as long as I want. And besides the fact I told Guntar that I did not want to do lessons today I have better things to do."

At the last statement Wolfram turned around to hid his blush Yuuri didn't forget his birthday after all.

"Like what?" Wolfram asked hoping Yuuri didn't hear any change in his voice.

"Oh nothing important." He said with a flat tone. "Anyway I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor?"

"You know that I am always here to serve you your majesty." He said with no enthusiasm in his voice.

"Please don't call me that Wolfram, your my future husband. Please call me by name my love."

...Stunned silence. Wolframs face was quickly changing color, he was lost at anything to say or do at being called Yuuri's Love.

"Yuuri I... I.."

"Yes Wolfram."

"Nothing." He said quietly, "Um what was the favor you needed?"

"Oh I need you to talk to Konrad for me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to do sword lessons with him anymore." Yuuri said to casualy for the type of situation.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T WANT TO DO SWORD LESSONS ANYMORE!"

"It's just that I don't want to do them with Konrad, I never said I didn't want to do them."

"Then who would you do them with if not him?" Wolfram's voice was shaking with anger at not doing sword lessons with Konrad, he didn't even stop to think who else they could be done with.

"Wolfram, please calm down I didn't want to make you angry at that suggestion. I just felt that I wanted to do them with you more."

Yurri's voice was slowly growing more silent as he spoke.

"With..With.. Me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for updating so late I've been really busy.

--------------------

"With..With.. Me?"

Wolfram was still staring at Yuuri in shock, he just could not seem to register what the young maou had said.

"Wolfram, Will you please do this favor for me? Its all I ask. I no its strange but please."

"Um... ok. I'll just.. Yeah I'll go do that."

The blond slowly turned to leave the room and started to walk towards the door.

"Wolfram um just one more thing."

Yuuri ran towards his prince and grabbed his shoulders so he would look at him, Yuuri took his right hand and slowly brought it to the blond boys cheek. As Wolfram realized what Yuuri was doing he leaned in a little to make contact. It was a short but sweet kiss. When they separated Wolfram was in shock, as was Yuuri, he didn't think that Wolfram would have approved but he wanted to see if he could get a kiss out of him. He wanted to see if he felt the same way. Well obviously he did, so they kept staring at each other in shock until Wolfram came to his senses and yet again turned to leave. This time Yuuri didn't stop him as he was still shocked at the fact that he had actually kissed Wolfram.

--------------------

As Wolfram set out around the Blood Pledge Castle in serch for Konrad he was thinking about what had just happened. He couldn't be sure if he was dreaming or not. So with that thought, he slowly slid into a daydream/fantasy of what would happen that night. In his absent state of mind he didn't pay any attention to where he was going when he ran right into the person he was supposed to be looking for. Konrad slowly turned around to see what had just run into him only to find no one there, he looked down to see his younger half brother getting up from the ground.

"Oh Wolfram I was just looking for you, where have you been all morning?"

"I was with Yuuri, then I came out to look for you. Wait why were you looking for me in the first place?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor, and why were you looking for me?" Konrad said with his knowing smile in place.

"Yuuri asked me to do him a favor. He wanted me to tell you..."

"Wait Wolfram can I say this first, I need you to tell Yuuri I would prefer not to do sword lessons with him anymore. It's not that he's doing anything wrong. Its just that he can't concentrate on them, and I think that doing them with me is doing more harm than good. The reason is that he's so exhausted from them, and is not learning anything anyway. Also he will not stop looking up fondly at you when we are practicing."

"Um this is ironic I think, the favor that Yuuri asked me to do was to tell you that he would like to discontinue the lesson's also, but I forgot to ask the reason." Wolfram said quietly because he didn't want to tell Konrad the real reason he wanted to discontinue.

"Oh ok well I guess this clears things up, but I can not stay around to chat I must go find Gwendal to clear up a few matters."

And with that Konrad turned on his heel and walked off in the direction of Gwendal's study.

--------------------

"Yuuri?"

"Hello?"

Wolfram went back to there room to look for Yuuri because he was not gone all that long. So he thought it might be possible he was still there. Wolfram walked over to the bed and sat down thinking about the events of that morning. When he glanced over at the bedside table he noticed a note. It read,

Dear Wolfram,

Just after you left Murata came in to talk with me. All he said was that I needed to go back to earth A.S.A.P. I told him that I will not leave without talking to you first. Wolfram please meet me at the garden fountain I will be waiting for you.

Love Yuuri.

Wolfram was confused as to why Murata said that he must leave A.S.A.P. but chose to ignore that for the time being. Wolfram decided to go strait to the garden as Yuuri said he would be waiting there for him.

---------------------

When he got to the garden he was happy to see Yuuri but was worried about the look in his eyes and his forced smile.

"What's wrong Yuuri?" Wolfram said with much concern in his voice.

"It's nothing, but, I need you to come with me."

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and pulled him in the direction of the fountain.

"Yuuri please tell me what is happening, you look worried."

"It's nothing, I'll explain in a little while I'm just glad your here with me."

With that said Murata came out from behind a bush and looked at Yuuri then at Wolfram and walked towards them.

Owing to the fact that Yuuri and Wolfram were now sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Oh hello Murata." Wolfram said quietly not taking his eyes off Yuuri with concern.

"Hello, Wolfram I hope this dose not offend you."

With that said Murata pushed hard on Wolfram's shoulders. Yuuri jumped in beside him as the water began to swirl and spin under him he grabbed tight to Wolfram and held him close as they were both sucked through the portal to earth.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Murata pushed hard on Wolfram's shoulders. Yuuri jumped in beside him as the water began to swirl and spin under him, he grabbed tight to Wolfram and held him close as they were sucked through the portal to earth.

--------------------

"What was that?" Wolfram said standing up only to fall down again. "Yuuri, whats going on?" looking around to find Yuuri but only found unfamiliar surroundings instead. As he looked down he spotted Yuuri lying down laughing quietly to himself. "Yuuri where are we? What just happened?"

"We're back on earth, what did you think happened?" He said with a evil looking grin on his face.

"Well then why are we on earth? Why were we both sent back here?"

"Well you didn't want me to come back alone did you, I thought you were worried about me cheating on you." still smirking.

"Ok, ok whatever but still where exactly are we anyway." said the blond prince getting annoyed at not getting proper awnsers to his questions.

"Oh shit, I didn't realize. Um please just come with me." not another word came out of Yuuri as he got up and headed to the change rooms of the public baths that they happened to be in.

--------------------

Once Yuuri got to his locker he opened it and pulled out an extra school uniform and a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Yuuri handed these things to Wolfram and kept the uniform for himself. Wolfram was just staring at Yuuri not taking the hint that they were both getting changed and not wanting to wear the clothing Yuuri was handing him.

"Um you expect me to where that in public." Wolfram said unsure of himself.

"Well you cant go around in soaking wet clothes and people around here don't have swords." He pointed the the swords hung from there belts. "Here just get changed and give me you wet clothes and sword, I'll wash your clothes once were at my house."

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Wolfram had given up on his argument and did as he was told.

---------------------

When they finally left the public bathing house it was getting dark out. Yuuri had just started walking when he realized that Wolfram had stopped right outside the door and was staring at the traffic going by transfixed at slightly terrified at all of the cars.

"What are they?" Wolfram said pointing at the cars with a trembling finger and a shaky voice.

"Don't worry Wolfram they wont hurt you or bother you as long as you don't go onto the road just stay on the sidewalk and you'll be fine." Yuuri said pointing to the road then sidewalk as he spoke. "Here I'll take you home using the back roads so that there are less cars out."

--------------------

When they finally got back to Yuuri's house he knocked on the door owing to the fact that he had forgotten his house keys in his locker. He saw a light flick on inside and heard his brother's voice say,

"Who would be coming here at this late hour?"

Shori grumbled owing to the fact that he was half asleep. He looked through the peep hole in the door,

"MOM YUURI'S BACK." he hollered to the house, he unlocked the door and turned around to go back to bed.

"OH YUU-CHAN! How are you? Did you have fun on your trip? Where is he?" She said while pulling her son into a large hug and planting kisses all over his face. When Yuuri got a chance to look back at Wolfram he saw that his fists were clenched into fists and there was a fire burning in his eyes.

"Wolfram I was not if this would happen or not um this is my mom sorry for the confusion. I didn't realize that we were not speaking Japanese, oh yeah this is my mom so don't call me a cheater." He said this all quite quickly and laughed as he said the last part because Wolframs face was completely red now with embarrassment.

At seeing her son turn around and start talking to the young blond she looked at him and said,

"Oh so this is your fiance, oh you don't need to tell me these things a mother can always tell!"

"Uh yeah this is Wolfram... HEY WAIT HOW DID YOU NO THAT HE WAS MY... well that we were gonna... well yeah..."

"Awww Yuu-chan has always had good taste in people, he's so adorable oh can I please help pick out the dress? Oh he'll look so cute, well even more than he dose now!"

And with that she walked inside and went to the kitchen to fix the two boys a snack.

Wolfram was glaring at Yuuri in a way that most people would run the other direction. "And what was all that about mm?"

"It was nothing just hurry up and come inside." They both entered the house and shut the door

----------------------------------------

well thats chapter 3 I'll have 4 up soon its already written i just need to type it up


	4. Chapter 4

Wolfram was glaring at Yuuri in a way that most people would run the other direction. "And what was all that about mm?"

"It was nothing just hurry up and come inside." They both entered the house and shut the door.

----------------------------------------

Up in Yuuri's room the two boys were sitting on Yuuri's bed thinking of how they got into this situation, when a thought came to Wolfram.

"Hey Yuuri, you still haven't told me why we came to earth."

"What?... Oh yeah that well, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough" Yuuri still was not completely clear on the matter himself. Murata had just suddenly came to talk with him and tell him to take Wolfram and go back to earth. He did explain a little but not enough to make sense of it.

"Um, to be honest I'm not exactly sure why 'we' were sent back I thought that if I was gonna be sent back you wouldn't come. I didn't think that other people could use the portal... and wait a minute did you tell my mom we were getting married because I didn't."

"How would I tell her anything I don't speak the language, wait you didn't tell your mom? Why not? Am I not good enough for you? Do you want to break the engagement?" Wolfram was getting angry but he sounded sad and slightly heart broken at those thoughts.

"You no I don't want to break the engagement, If I wanted to do something like that I would have done it long ago you no I love you." Yuuri said honestly.

"Fine, but, still why didn't you tell your family? Just tell me are you embarrassed of me?"

"Why would I be embarrassed of you? Your so beautiful, no one in there right mind would be embarrassed of you." Yuuri and Wolfram were both blushing madly now. "Hey, Wolfram come here for a minute."

Wolfram slowly crawled his way across Yuuris bed and sat down right in front of him.

Yuuri then grabbed the hem of Wolfram's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Even though Wolfram found this surprising he couldn't help but kiss him back eagerly. He slowly rapped his arms around the neck of his love to pull him closer.

Yuuri was not expecting this he just meant to give him a quick kiss to shut him up but he couldn't complain at what was happening now after all they both wanted it.

Wolfram was deeply into the kiss and licked at Yuuri's lips asking for entrance witch he was glad that Yuuri complied to his demand. The kiss grew passionate quickly and soon they were both begging for more but Yuuri knew that they couldn't for a few reasons. After a while he pulled away from Wolfram to breath and to tell him that they should stop soon.

"Why do we have to stop?" Wolfram practically whined at Yuuri, he didn't want there adventure to end so soon. "Well fine but can we still kiss at least?"

"That I see no problem with." He leaned in and captured Wolfram's lips once more drawing a low moan from the blond who was greatly enjoying him self dispite the fact that he was where he was and the situation.

As there kiss deepened again they laid down onto the bed and lay beside each other still kissing. A few minutes passed of tonsil hockey Yuuri pulled away for a second time. Wolfram whined at this as he wanted to continue.

"Did you hear something? I think someone is still awake."

"I didn't hear anything now come back here."

There little dispute was silenced by Yuuri's door clicking signaling that it was just closed. Yuuri ran to the door in order to see who the person who was peeping on them was. He flung the door open and ran down the hall to find his brothers door closing and the lock clicking. Yuuri could hear Shori laughing on the other side.

"SHORI WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM YOU ASS HOLE?"

"Oh nothing I just thought I heard another voice laugh who was that anyway?" Yuuri could hear him mutter under his breath "I always thought you were gay" still laughing Shori said "Now what are you doing, your gonna wake the hole block with your hollering, go back to bed wait let me rephrase that, go to sleep we'll talk in the morning"

Yuuri went back to his room and Wolfram grudgingly.

"What was all that about?" Wolfram asked quizzically.

"It was just my brother being stupid don't worry about it, here." Yuuri handed wolfram some p.j's "Lets just go to sleep I'll tell you tomorrow and I'll tell my family about us."

Yuuri put on some p.j's while Wolfram got changed also. Yuuri changed faster than Wolfram so he looked at his beautiful blond prince and thought about how different things would be without him. He just couldn't imagine not being around him, with that thought he got into bed. Wolfram followed and they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri put on some p.j's while Wolfram got changed also. Yuuri changed faster than Wolfram so he looked at his beautiful blond prince and thought about how different things would be without him. He just couldn't imagine not being around him, with that thought he got into bed. Wolfram followed and they both fell asleep.

--------------------

In the morning Yuuri woke to his mothers shout of how 'cute' Wolfram was in her old wedding dress. Realizing he was alone in bed he got up and rushed down the stairs to find Jennifer gawking at Wolfram who was standing in the middle of the living room in her old wedding dress. Wolfram had a look of pure terror on his face. When he noticed that Yuuri had entered the room he ran over to him and hid behind him. "OH MY GOD, your mother is way to wired, please help me get away from her!"

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Yuu-chan what did he say? What do you think of the dress? Isn't he just adorable?"

"Yeah yeah yeah mom he looks really cute but do you think I could talk to him for a while? We need to go find Murata anyway, I need to know whats going on."

"Oh but I wanted to play dress up with him some more. Oh well be back in time for dinner, I still have to show him all of your baby pictures." She said the last part as if she were in a fairy tale.

"What is she going on about that would make her face look like that?" Wolfram asked Yuuri questioningly as he shot her a glance.

"Oh its nothing well it doesn't really have to do with you so don't be frightend."

----------

Up stairs back in Yuuri's room the two got changed to go out for the day, Yuuri had given Wolfram a pair of blue jeans and faided blue t-shirt to wear. He wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt nothing special for either of them.

"Thanks for getting me away from her, she was really starting to freak me out."

Don't worry about it, I can understand how you feel shes a little over esentric at times, but you cant say your mother isn't either."

"True, anyway where are we going today? I know I heard you say the great sages name. Are we going to talk to him about why we were sent back here?"

"Yeah, I also want to know when the next baseball practice is." Yuuri said without thinking owing to the fact he knows how much Wolfram hates baseball.

"Oh... ok then." Wolfram said but he muttered under his breath afterwards, "It's always about baseball even when I'm here why won't he show me around?"

----------

It was about ten when they finaly left Yuuri's house in search of Murata-Ken. They eventualy found him at the baseball field fiddiling with the sprinklers.

"Oi Murata, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get the sprinklers to work the field is drying out, see." He pointed to a browning spot of grass.

"Oh, hey I have a few questions to ask you. Wolfram and I are sevearly confused on a few matters."

"You want to know why Shinou sent you both to earth right? Its quite simple really. The only thing is he's forbidden me to tell you why." He was almost laughing as he said this.

"What do you mean he's forbidden you to tell us why." Wolfram retorts rather rudely.

"Oh it's a surprise, all I can tell you is you'll be going back to Shin Makoku on Saturday."

"Its only Wendsday that means were stuck here for 3 more days!" Yuuri was sounding exasperated.

"It's summer, it can't be that hard to find something to do until then." Murata stated.

"Whatever, hey listen I'm going to take Wolf to the mall to get him some clothes, you wanna come?"

"Sure just let me get the sprinklers started first."

After a few more minuets of tinkering the sprinklers finaly started and they set off to go to the mall.

----------

At the mall once they had some new clothes for Wolfram who was facinated by all the different things he'd never seen befor, they decided to go to a movie.

"So what are we doing again?" Wolfram asked quizically.

"We're going to the theater to watch a movie. I dont think you'll understand untill you watch one. We'll translate it for you if you want us to. Besides it will get us out of this crowd." Yuuri pointed to the group of people who were stairing at Wolfram both girls and guys alike.

"Ok whatever a movie is then." He said but he acctualy sounded kind of interested. _"I finally get to learn about Yuuri's world. Maybe he'll pay more attention to me now and less to Weller-kyo."_

"What movie would you like to see, Yuuri, I dont really pay attention so I dont know whats playing at the moment."

"Oh just what ever looks interesting, no horror though, I get enough fighting and talk about war when I'm in Shin Makoku."

"What do you mean? Our country is not all war and violence!" Wolfram said with anger in his voice, "Is that all you think about when your there, war? Your the king and you still seem to miss the finer points of your beautiful country."

"It's not that Wolf, it's just that there is way more war there than there is hear. I still see the beauty of Shin Makoku. How can it not be beautiful since you live there?"

"I hate to break this up put people are stairing at you two." He turned back to Yuuri and Wolfram who were blushing because there kiss got interupted by people stairing.

"Fine whatever, lets just get to the movie already." Yuuri said hoping that it was a somewhat romanitc movie so he could make out with Wolf and people wouldn't notice.

"Why don't we just go to the movie store and pick out a movie then if all you to want to do is make out anyway." Murata retorted sarcasticaly.

"That acctualy sounds like a much better idea to me, well owing to the fact that I dont even know what any of this stuff is, why dont we just go back to your house Murata." Wolfram said.

"Fine my parents are at work right now anyway so there wont be anyone to disturbe you to."

--------------------

TBC.


End file.
